Love Hanghover
by A-Translator
Summary: Fiction de Bookworm1993: La veille de son mariage avec Ron, Hermione croise Malefoy dans un bar.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Hanghover**

Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi. Les personnages sont à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Bookworm1993 qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à la traduire. La chanson qui accompagne le premier chapitre est de Jason Derulo. L'histoire est plutôt courte, elle se déroule en trois chapitres déjà tous traduits sur mon ordinateur, il me faudra juste les relire. :) Je publierai un chapitre par semaine.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

Drago entra dans le bar et s'assit immédiatement à sa place habituelle. Après avoir salué le barman comme à l'accoutumée, il commanda un verre. Il regarda autour de lui et vit un bon nombre d'habitués.

Puis, il remarqua un groupe de femmes. La plupart semblaient ivres. Mais il ne fit pas attention à elles. Son attention avait été attirée par la seule femme du groupe qui avait l'air sobre. Elle portait une jupe crayon sévère et d'une chemise blanche Oxford entièrement boutonnée. Elle ne ressemblait pas tout à fait au groupe qu'elle accompagnait mais un voile de mariée sur sa tête lui donnaient l'air assez ridicule pour être assortie à ses compagnes ivres.

Comme si elle pouvait sentir son regard elle se tourna vers lui. Ses grands yeux bruns de biche s'écarquillèrent légèrement puis son regard se durcit.

Souriant narquoisement, il leva sa boisson en guise de salut.

Sa réponse fut un haussement de sourcils.

_**I met her at a bar, the look she gave me said I wouldn't get far**_

_(Je l'ai rencontrée au bar)_

_**but that ain't never stop me**_

_(Mais ça ne m'a même pas freiné)_

_**see I like a challenge so I proceeded to speak**_

_(Tu vois, j'aime relever des défis, donc je l'ai abordée)_

"Un verre pour la fille avec le voile." dit Drago au barman.

Il regarda le serveur servir la jeune femme et ensuite faire un geste vers lui. Elle se retourna pour le regarder. Ses yeux bruns le transpercèrent. Ses sourcils étaient froncés comme s'ils l'examinaient. Puis avec un sourire railleur, elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et le vida.

Draco lui jeta un regard impressionné.

Hermione sentit la brûlure de l'alcool quand il descendit dans sa gorge. Mais elle trouva que ce n'était pas désagréable. Un sentiment indéfinissable se diffusait dans son estomac. Ça la distrayait de son ennui.

"Une autre courtoisie de l'homme là-bas." Lui dit poliment le serveur. Hermione prit la boisson et observa de nouveau la personne au bar. Ce n'était pas seulement un homme. C'était Draco Malfoy. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Un sourire joua sur les lèvres de Draco comme s'il avait lui-même vidé son verre cul-sec. Puis il prononça "Jusqu'à que la mort vous sépare".

Hermione plissa les yeux vers lui. Avant qu'elle ait vraiment eu le temps d'y penser elle vida le verre qu'elle avait à la main.

_**One drink turned into two drinks**_

_(Un verre, puis deux verres)_

Le sentiment flou dans l'estomac d'Hermione se transformait en un sentiment très agréable. Il la réchauffait et la faisait se sentir... déchaînée.

Drago en eut la mâchoire qui se décrocha presque quand Hermione Granger déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. D'une certaine manière, par ce simple geste, son apparence entière changeait

Elle retira son voile, elle avait chaud avec. Elle libéra ensuite ses cheveux de son chignon et les secoua.

Drago se redressa en voyant ses gestes excitants. Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'était pas le seul homme à agir ainsi.

"Heeeermmmmmiiiione. Viens ! " Hannah Abbot rit. "Daaanse avec nooouuus". Elle gloussait plutôt bruyamment.

Hermione regarda Drago. Il avait l'air amusé, ça se voyait sur son visage. Elle savait pourquoi. Il était sûr qu'elle allait refuser.

Drago ricana, sachant qu'il était impossible que la brunette soit une pro de la danse. Mais alors qu'il la surveillait du coin de l'œil, elle attira son attention.

Hermione prit la boisson qui se trouvait dans la main de Lavande Brown et l'avala d'un trait. Puis se tourna vers lui à nouveau.

Elle lui jeta un regard malicieux, puis lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de prendre la main de son amie.

"J'adorerais Hannah." dit-elle. Comme Hannah conduisait Hermione à la piste de danse, elle se retourna pour le regarder. Elle lui lança un regard qui criait "Viens, si tu l'oses".

Drago regarda la jeune femme, étonné.

"Hermione Granger, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il t'attend." dit-il en se levant pour les suivre, laissant son verre sur la table.

_**Three drinks turned into dancing**_

_(Trois verres puis on a fini par aller danser)_

Drago pouvait à peine croire à quel point Hermione Granger était sexy quand elle dansait. Elle semblait... possédée.

Tous les autres hommes la fixaient alors qu'elle dansait d'une manière plutôt provocante avec Luna Lovegood. Hermione et Luna étaient dos à dos et déplaçaient leurs hanches de façon séduisante en suivant le rythme de la musique.

Draco inconsciemment fit un pas en avant. Puis un autre et un autre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à un pas de la brunette.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui à travers ses cils. Elle voulait rire en voyant son air ahuri. Elle était un rat de bibliothèque mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était une bonne soeur. Elle fit un pas de lui en se mordillant les lèvres. Ensuite, elle empoigna sa main, puis sa cravate. Elle se pencha vers lui jusqu'à afin qu'ils soient collés l'un contre l'autre.

"Je me demande ... Peux-tu me gérer ?" chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille.

"La question ici, Granger est, peux-tu _me_ gérer ?"

Il lui fit un sourire moqueur.

Drago se réveilla avec un mal de tête affreux. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il sentait quelque chose de chaud blotti à contre lui, il regarda. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant la personne qui dormait près de lui, pelotonnée creux de son bras.

" Bordel ! " jura-t-il. Oh, Merlin comment était-ce arrivé ! Elle n'était pas censée être ici ... mais... Putain ! il n'avait pas l'esprit aussi clair qu'il aurait dû.

Il a contempla d'un autre œil la femme dans son lit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction à la vue de la moue rassasiée de son visage.

Il écarta une mèche de cheveux bruns.

_**It was just a fling but I really don't regret a thing**_

_(C'était juste une aventure mais je ne regrette rien)_

_**cause it was crazy babe**_

_(Car c'était dément Bébé)_

_**and by the looks of it you feel the same**_

_(Et d'après ce que je vois tu as ressenti la même chose)_

Draco essayait de se rappeler comment ils en étaient arrivés là. C'était après la danse. Elle bougeait contre lui, ses courbes délicieuses se collaient à son corps. Une heure ainsi l'avaient tellement excité qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle avait continué une minute de plus. Ils auraient pu être arrêtés pour indécence. Il sourit rappelant comment il avait voulu crier de toute la force de ses poumons quand elle avait suggéré ils aillent chez lui.

_**and all I remember is me saying**_

_(Et tout ce dont je me souviens c'est de t'avoir dit)_

_**give it to me then you came in**_

_(donne-toi à moi, et tu es venue)_

_**now I'm smiling and I'm barely sober**_

_(Maintenant je souris et je suis à peine sobre)_

_**I'm caught in a love hangover**_

_(Je suis pris dans une gueule de bois amoureuse)_

_**love hangover, love hangover**_

_(Gueule de bois amoureuse, gueule de bois amoureuse)_

Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Puis, avec un étirement et un bâillement Hermione s'assit. Ses bras retombèrent et elle ouvrit les yeux. Puis ils se refermèrent, encore un peu endormis. Mais ils se rouvrirent à peine une seconde plus tard.

Hermione se sentait à la fois totalement rassasiée et heureuse pour la première fois. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en ouvrant les yeux. Waouh ! Les murs étaient d'une teinte vraiment magnifique de corail.

Corail ? Immédiatement ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Les murs de sa maison étaient bleus et pas corail. Elle pouvait sentir un corps chaud à côté d'elle. Ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau et elle pria Dieu pour qu'elle ne l'ait _pas_ fait. Elle ouvrit les yeux puis se retourna pour regarder la personne à côté d'elle.

"Et merde."

Elle se leva d'un bond et s'enroula dans les draps. Oh pour l'amour de Merlin, faites qu'elle ne l'ait _pas_ fait_._

Oh si, elle l'avait fait. La preuve était son compagnon également nu à côté d'elle.

Draco fut pris d'une folle envie de rire quand Hermione Granger se couvrit les yeux tout de suite après avoir réalisé qu'il était nu. Seigneur, la jeune femme n'était pas une vierge, il l'avait bien remarqué ça. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait jamais vu son corps nu.

"Merde, Malefoy ! Nous n'avons pas... oh mon dieu, nous n'avons pas..." tenta-t-elle de se persuader "Ce n'est pas arrivé, ça ne s'est pas produit." scanda-t-elle en tenant les couvertures autour d'elle se façon protectrice. Toujours couvrant ses yeux avec sa main.

Face à elle le soleil rendait le drap tout à fait transparent et donc inutile.

"Granger!"

Hermione posa sa main et ouvrit les yeux à l'entente de son nom de famille. Mais elle la remit immédiatement.

"Malfoy va chercher des putains de vêtements !"

"Ce n'est pas comme tu n'avais pas déjà tout vu." répliqua-il.

Hermione gémit. "S'il te plaît ne me le rappelle pas. Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier soir.."

«Te saouler, te coller contre moi et coucher avec moi."dit Drago simplement.

"Argh!"

Elle gémit encore plus fort.

"Oh merde! Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver."

"Non probablement pas."

"Oh Merlin, et si Ron l'apprend ?"

Hermione commençait à hyperventiler.

"Il ne le saura pas." affirma Drago d'un ton calme.

Hermione laissa retomber sa main et le regarda. Elle avait l'air confus.

"Il n'apprendra rien de tout ça Hermione. Ce sera notre secret. Il ne saura jamais rien de la nuit dernière. Je te le promets."

_**Don't you worry its fine**_

_(Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bon)_

_**see this will be our little dirty secret for life**_

_(Ce sera notre petit secret pour la vie)_

_**cause your man will lose his mind**_

_(Car ton mec pourra perdre son sang froid)_

_**if he ever found out last night**_

_(S'il savait ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière)_

Hermione l'examina et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard derrière lui. Il se tenait près de la fenêtre, vêtu seulement son pantalon qu'il portait déjà la veille. Le soleil brillait et illuminait ses cheveux blonds. Il avait l'air d'un ange déchu.

Elle rougit et essaya de trouver ses vêtements. Elle localisa sa jupe, mais ses sous-vêtements étaient ... sur le lustre au-dessus. Comment diable avaient-ils pu atterrir en haut ? Mon dieu, c'était vraiment le bordel. Comme elle trouvait la réponse à sa question elle se remit à rougir.

Elle repéra son soutien-gorge et le mit. Puis elle ramassa sa chemise et remarqua que beaucoup de boutons avaient été arrachés comme si quelqu'un l'avait déchirée. Elle prit une teinte plus rouge encore en se rappelant que c'était exactement ce qui s'était passé.

Elle regardait autour, inquiète en voyant une autre chemise blanche couchée pas trop loin de la sienne. Elle avait tous ses boutons. Elle la reposa. Elle était un peu grande et longue mais utilisable.

"Dis, Weasley est un gars chanceux." déclara Drago, la détaillant pour la dernière fois.

"Malfoy euh... merci."

Puis elle disparut.

"Ne sois pas en retard pour cette journée spéciale" murmura-t-il.

Drago était assis sur son lit comme la veille.

_**One drink turned into two drinks**_

_(Un verre puis deux verres)_

_**three drinks turned into dancing**_

_(Puis trois verres puis on a fini par aller danser)_

_**and pretty soon her body was up on me**_

_(Peu de temps après, son corps se trouvait sur le mien)_

_**when I woke up I saw her laying next to me**_

_(Quand je me suis réveillé, je l'ai vu allongé près de moi.)_

_**It was just a fling but I really don't regret a thing**_

_(C'était juste une aventure mais je ne regrette rien)_

_**cause it was crazy babe**_

_(Car c'était dément bébé)_

_**and by the looks of it you feel the same**_

_(Et d'après ce que je vois tu ressens la même chose)_

_**and all I remember is me saying**_

_(Et tout ce dont je me souviens c'est de t'avoir dit)_

_**give it to me then you came in**_

_(Donne toi à moi, et tu es venue)_

_**now I'm smiling and I'm barely sober**_

_(Maintenant je souris et je suis à peine sobre)_

_**I'm caught in a love hangover**_

_(Je suis pris dans une gueule de bois amoureuse)_

Deux heures plus tard, il avait pris une douche et mit son costume. Il noua sa cravate et attrapa le cadeau qui était posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine. C'était le grand jour. Le jour le plus attendu de l'année. Le mariage de l'année. Il ne pouvait pas manquer ça, même s'il le voulait. Et il le voulait vraiment.

_**Now I didn't know how far it'll go**_

_(Je ne sais pas jusqu'où nous sommes allés)_

_**but I said I would have her **_

_(Mais j'ai dit que je la voulais)_

_**now it's the morning after**_

_(Maintenant c'est le lendemain)_

Marchant le long des couloirs il se sentit un peu nostalgique de tout ça. Poudlard. Il avait beaucoup de souvenirs de cet endroit.

Il suivit un groupe de gens vêtus de leurs habits du dimanche. Chacun bavardait avec enthousiasme. Il en reconnut beaucoup comme ses anciens camarades de classe.

Il chercha ses amis parmi la foule et les repéra. Ils étaient assis au quatrième rang.

Théodore Nott et sa femme très enceinte, et Blaise.

-Où est ta copine ?

-Elle est demoiselle d'honneur, dit simplement Blaise. En parlant d'elle. Luna m'a dit quelque chose vraiment intéressant la nuit dernière.

-Vraiment ?

-Oh oui vraiment.

-Quoi que ce soit Zabini, tu me le diras quand cette connerie de cérémonie sera finie."

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, fit Blaise en le regardant d'un air entendu.

-Eh bien je t'assure que si, dit Drago, mettant fin à la conversation. Et juste à temps. Le marié était arrivé et marchait à grands pas, entrainant son témoin dans son sillage.

Le marié était plus beau que jamais dans son smoking et le témoin, même si ses cheveux étaient aussi en bataille que d'habitude, était impeccable. Ils étaient rayonnants.

* * *

><p>-Chérie. Tu es prête? sourit M. Granger en offrant son coude à sa magnifique fille.<p>

Hermione leva les yeux vers son père.

-Papa.

-Oui ?

-Tu penses que j'ai pris la bonne décision ?

Le visage de M. Granger se décomposa.

-Que veux-tu dire ma chérie?

-Je veux dire... tu crois que je prends la bonne décision ? S'il te plaît, dis moi la vérité.

-Eh bien, mon coeur... oui euh...

-Êtes-vous prêts vous deux ? Tout est en place ! déclara Mme Granger en pénétrant dans la chambre où s'habillait sa fille. Son sourire disparut quand elle vit sa fille et son mari dans une ambiance plutôt sombre.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

* * *

><p>Drago croisa ses mains et se pencha en avant en regardant le marié. Ce bâtard chanceux était mieux comme ça.<p>

* * *

><p>-Es-tu sûre que ce n'est pas le stress du mariage ?<p>

-Je ne sais pas maman.

-Eh bien ... Je suppose que nous pouvons répondre à ta question, si cela peut t'aider, répondit son père

-Oui s'il te plaît.

-Tu veux la vérité non ?

-Bien sûr.

-Alors... Je ne sais pas si tu prends la bonne décision, ma puce. Tu es la seule qui puisse le savoir, répondit la maman d'Hermione.

-Oui, mais je me souviens que quand tu avais huit ans et que tu étais assise sur mes genoux. Tu m'as dit que tu n'allais épouser personne avant tes trente ans, plaisanta M. Granger.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, s'esclaffa Hermione.

-Bon peut-être que tu ne l'as pas dit mais je l'ai suggéré, sourit M. Granger.

-Chérie fais ce que ton cœur te dit. C'est toujours la meilleure façon de faire lorsque tu es confuse, dit Mrs Granger en prenant la main sa fille pour la serrer.

-Merci Maman.

* * *

><p>Drago se redressa en entendant la musique. Lui ainsi que plusieurs autres personnes se retournèrent pour regarder la mariée rougissante.<p>

Il la regarda incapable de détourner le regard, peu importe le nombre de fois où il s'obligea à le faire. Il lui semblait qu'elle descendrait l'allée pour toujours.

Les mains d'Hermione tremblaient et ses paumes étaient moites. Elle leva les yeux vers le visage souriant de son fiancé, qui serait bientôt son mari ... les fleurs qu'elle tenait tombèrent de ses mains.

Hermione se pencha pour les récupérer presque soulagée d'avoir cette petite pause. Sa main frôla celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Il sentit qu'elle avait été choquée. En levant les yeux elle croisa le regard des, ô si familiers, yeux argent.

Elle ne put réprimer l'exclamation qui sortait de sa bouche ni dans sa tête l'image d'elle-même avec lui, pressée contre son torse, son cœur battant contre le sien. Elle se releva comme si la foudre l'avait frappée.

Drago la regarda, les yeux vrillés à l'arrière de la tête de la mariée lorsqu'elle se remit à marcher. Mais cette fois, elle avait l'air encore plus fragile qu'auparavant.

_**It was just a fling but I really don't regret a thing**_

_(C'était juste une aventure mais je ne regrette rien)_

_**Cause it was crazy babe**_

_(Car c'était dément, bébé.)_

_**And by the looks of it you feel the same**_

_(Et d'après ce que je vois tu as ressenti la même chose.)_

Draco se demandait si elle avait vu la même chose que lui quand leurs yeux s'étaient trouvés. Il sourit en se souvenant d'elle, chuchotant à son oreille, alors qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise d'un mouvement lent et séduisant.

_**And all I remember is me saying**_

_(Et tout ce dont je me souviens c'est de t'avoir dit,)_

_**Give it to me then you came in**_

_(Donne-toi à moi, et tu es venue.)_

_**Now I'm smiling and I'm barely sober**_

_(Maintenant je souris et je suis à peine sobre.)_

Il écouta le ministre faire le discours habituel. Quand vint le moment de demander si quelqu'un s'opposait à ce mariage, il fut à la fois surpris et ravi quand la future mariée regarda à travers la foule, directement vers lui. Il voulait, tellement le faire. Mais il lui avait fait une promesse.

Comment quelqu'un, aussi passionnée qu'elle quand elle se trouvait avec lui, était capable d'épouser quelqu'un d'autre ? Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui clochait..

_**I'm caught in a love hangover**_

_(Je suis pris dans une gueule de bois amoureuse)_

_**I'm caught in a love hangover**_

_(Je suis pris dans une gueule de bois amoureuse)_

_**I'm caught in a love hangover**_

_(Je suis pris dans une gueule de bois amoureuse)_

_**I'm caught in a love hangover**_

_(Je suis pris dans une gueule de bois amoureuse)_

_**love hangover..**_

_(gueule de bois amoureuse)_

"Consentez-vous, Ron Weasley à prendre cette femme pour ..."

Hermione sentit son souffle s'échapper. Elle examina sa meilleure amie et son fiancé. Il irradiait de bonheur quand il prononça le "oui". Puis elle regarda son meilleur ami, actuellement le témoin. Il souriait à sa femme de l'autre côté de l'autel. Elle regarda ensuite son père et sa mère. Leurs deux visages avaient l'air inquiet. Mais quand elle croisa le regard de sa mère, celle-ci lui adressa un faible sourire.

Et enfin, le dernier mais non le moindre, elle l'observa du coin de l'œil.

Bordel, mais pourquoi était-il ici? Sa présence ne l'aidait pas du tout !

"Mademoiselle Granger?" fit le ministre en essayant de capter son attention.

"Désolée, quoi?"

Le ministre la regarda d'un air inquiet et déçu. Il fit signe à son fiancé à ses côtés. "Alors... ?"

"Je ..."

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !<p>

Oui, bon je sais c'est un peu frustrant de couper à ce moment mais c'est ici que l'auteur a coupé alors... ^^

A la semaine prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà ! Le chapitre 2 est plus court donc la relecture a été rapide, vous l'avez donc en avance :) Si c'est pas génial, ça !

Disclamer : Les persos sont toujours à JK Rowling et l'histoire a été écrite par Bookworm1993 qui m'a très gentiment permis de la traduire.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Hermione se retourna vers les invités. Surtout vers un en particulier.

"Je ... je ne sais pas." dit-elle

Des chuchotis emplirent toute la salle.

"Hermione qu'est ce qui se passe?"

"Ron embrasse moi."

"Quoi?"

"Ron, s'il te plaît, embrasse-moi. J'ai besoin de savoir."

"Ok".

Hermione ferma les yeux quand Ron se pencha pour lui donner un baiser sur les lèvres.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Nott à Blaise.

"Je ne suis pas sûr..."

Une seule larme roula sur la joue d'Hermione.

Ron recula.

"Hermione ..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti Ron?" demanda-t-elle, la voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

"Euh, c'était génial?"

Hermione ferma les yeux. "La vérité, Ron."

"Hermione, ce n'est pas le bon moment !"

"Non, mais c'est mieux maintenant que trop tard."

Ron lui saisit les bras. "Hermione tu racontes n'importe quoi."

"Ron, as-tu ressenti des étincelles? De la passion? De l'amour ..."

"Tu as changé d'avis ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Je ne sais pas, peut-être."

Hermione le regarda tristement.

"Hermione ..."

"Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela, Ron. Je t'aime et c'est pourquoi j'ai arrêté tout ça," la voix d'Hermione commença à trembler. "Avant de rendre notre vie misérable en nous mentant à nous-même... Nous ne sommes tout simplement pas destinés à être ensemble. Je suis tellement désolée Ron."

Sur ces mots, Hermione releva la traine de sa robe et courut. Elle remonta tout le long de l'allée vers la porte.

Draco, comme beaucoup des invités, s'était levé de son siège. Mais contrairement aux autres, il courut après elle. Il était glorieusement heureux. Elle n'était pas allée jusqu'au bout. Il sprinta, passa les portes, mais constata que la mariée en fuite n'était nulle part en vue. Elle avait transplané. Loin.

* * *

><p><em>3 mois plus tard<em>

Hermione était assise à un café dans le Londres moldu. Elle se frotta inconsciemment l'estomac alors qu'elle attendait.

Sirotant le thé tranquillement, elle regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait des couples qui l'entourent. Hermione sourit derrière sa tasse à la jeune couple assis non loin d'elle. Ils n'avaient même pas l'air d'avoir 16 ans. Ils se regardaient avec des yeux énamourés.

"Hermione?"

Hermione leva les yeux de son thé pour voir Harry et Ginny.

Elle sourit automatiquement.

"Harry, Gin" dit-elle doucement.

"Oh mon dieu !" s'exclama Ginny, se précipitant pour étreindre son amie. "Comment tu as pu me laisser comme ça et seulement m'envoyer des cartes postales ! Tu ne sait pas combien tu m'as fait peur." la gronda-t-elle.

"Je suis désolée Gin". dit sincèrement Hermione, en se levant un peu, mais la nappe couvrait encore une grande partie de son corps.

"Oh Hermione." soupira Harry avant de l'envelopper dans ses bras.

"Comment va tout le monde?" demanda Hermione.

"Tu veux dire Ron?"

Hermione hocha la tête tristement.

Harry a donné un petit sourire. "Il a découvert qu'il était père."

Le visage d'Hermione se crispa "Quoi?"

"Après ton départ, les portes étaient grandes ouvertes et une fille avec un garçon de trois ans sont arrivés en courant et en criant " Objection !" "

Hermione cligna des yeux. "Trois ans?"

"Oui, il a apparemment couché avec une fille pendant la guerre et elle est tombée enceinte. Elle a accouché d'un petit garçon."

"Oh mon dieu."

"Ils se marient dans deux mois. Tu es invitée." dit Ginny.

Hermione cligna des yeux en essayant d'assimiler ce qu'ils disaient.

"Wow. C'est... il l'aime?"

"Il aime les deux. Tommy et Mélanie." dit Ginny.

"C'est incroyable." murmura Hermione.

"Alors quelle est cette nouvelle que tu avais à nous annoncer ?" demanda Harry.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

* * *

><p>Drago marchait dans la rue, comme tous les jours depuis ces trois derniers mois. Il passa à l'endroit où le mariage du siècle ne s'était pas produit, quand Hermione Granger est devenue celle qui lui avait échappé... deux fois.<p>

En regardant devant lui, il vit une blonde qui lui était familière. Comme lui, elle marchait sur cette route quasiment tous les jours. Aujourd'hui, au lieu de ses vêtements habituels, elle portait une jupe moulante et une chemise blanche avec les deux premiers boutons défaits. Sa tenue lui rappelait cette nuit ...

Comme il passait près de la belle blonde, il sentit la femme se presser contre lui et quelque chose se glisser dans sa poche.

Il s'assura de marcher encore deux rues avant de regarder ce que la femme lui avait mis dans la poche. Il y avait son nom et une clé avec une adresse à un hôtel de la rue.

Il ricana, il ne pouvait pas l'aider. La femme avait de l'audace. Il jeta le papier dans la poubelle la plus proche et empocha la clé. Il la retournerait à l'hôtel demain quand il marcherait de nouveau ici.

Drago leva les yeux et sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. En face de lui, à l'intérieur d'un magasin se trouvait une femme. Une petite brunette. Elle était dos à lui mais c'était le même dos qui hantait ses rêves la nuit.

Il courut, aussi vite qu'il le put.

Hermione entendit la clochette tinter, signer que quelqu'un était entré. Elle l'ignora et continua de fouiller dans le magasin.

"Hermione Granger" fit Drago d'une voix traînante quand il réalisa qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Elle était vraiment là.

Hermione se retourna, écarquillant les yeux en reconnaissant la personne qui venait d'entrer

Drago fit un pas de plus et contemplait son visage.

"Drago qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" paniqua Hermione en posant inconsciemment une main sur son ventre.

Drago suivit son mouvement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en regardant fixement où sa main s'était posée.

Hermione cessa de respirer alors qu'il regardait regardait son ventre puis le magasin.

Drago regarda les parcs et les poussettes. Puis il vit le petit cavalier dans la main d'Hermione. Il se tourna vers elle. Ses yeux fixaient son ventre. Quelques mois auparavant il était plat, il le savait. Or maintenant il y avait une légère bosse.

"Granger ... il y a quelque chose que tu as besoin de me dire."

* * *

><p>Encore une fois, vous remarquez que l'auteur à coupé pile au bon moment, haha !<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de la traduction ? Je débute donc si vous avez quelques remarques à me faire, je suis toute ouïe.

A très bientôt pour le 3ème et dernier chapitre :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine.

Je mets à profit ce week end rallongé pour vous poster l'ultime chapitre de cette traduction. Il est plutôt court donc c'est plus épilogue qu'un "vrai" chapitre mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

"De qui est-il?" demanda Drago en continuant de fixer ostensiblement son ventre.

Hermione regardait autour d'elle frénétiquement, comme si elle cherchait un moyen de sortir.

Drago le remarqua.

"Granger si tu oses me refaire le même coup, je te poursuivrai."

Hermione déglutit.

"Je n'ai pas couché avec Ron depuis cinq mois." fit Hermione à voix basse.

Drago aurait voulu se laisser tomber à genoux.

"C'est le mien." dit-il en suffocant presque.

Hermione hocha la tête.

Elle fut sous le choc quand il la souleva dans les airs et qu'il pivota de façon romantique. Puis il l'embrassa.

"Je ne te laisserai plus jamais t'en aller à nouveau Hermione Granger. Ni le bébé." déclara Drago.

* * *

><p><em>4 ans plus tard<em>

Une petite fille en tête du cortège avec un sourire si large que personne autour ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire aussi. Vêtue d'une jolie robe avec de minuscules fleurs cousues à la main, elle était la chose la plus mignonne que la plupart d'entre eux aient jamais vue.

Elle jeta des pétales de rose sur l'allée en marchant vers son père.

"Papa!" cria le petit ange brun quand elle parcourut finalement l'allée. "Comment étais-je?"

L'homme se pencha pour porter la petite fille.

"Tu as été parfaite mon ange." fit Drago en embrassant la joue rose de sa fille.

"Merci !"

Puis la musique retentit.

"Va voir tes grands parents, Serena." dit Drago doucement en arrangeant sa robe.

"Okay". La petite fille sourit avant de sautiller vers la première rangée, où ses grands-parents étaient installés.

Lucius Malefoy prit sa précieuse petite-fille et la posa sur ses genoux. A presque cinquante ans, sa petite-fille était devenue la prunelle de ses yeux. Même si elle avait seulement trois ans et demi, d'après lui elle était plus intelligente que les adultes. Elle avait l'intelligence de sa mère, son français était presque aussi bon que son anglais. Le premier livre qu'elle lut par elle-même avec le minimum d'aide fut _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, au grand plaisir de sa mère et à l'émerveillement de son père. Mais elle était également aussi rusée que son père. Elle était celle qui était à l'origine des plans de ses cousins, bien qu'elle ne se fit attraper qu'une seule fois. Quoi qu'elle demandait, elle l'obtenait en battant des cils devant son papa ou grand-père.

Après s'être installée sur les genoux de son grand-père, elle se retourna pour regarder le reste de la procession se frayer un chemin dans l'allée. Elle regarda particulièrement sa maman. Elle était si jolie, Serena espérait qu'elle serait aussi jolie qu'elle un jour.

Drago regarda Hermione s'avancer vers lui. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. La femme devant lui était plus belle que jamais à ses yeux. Elle avait encore une silhouette fine mais on remarquait une bosse qui commençait tout juste à se développer. Il prit sa main quand elle arriva près lui.

"Consentez-vous, Luna Lovegood à prendre cet homme, Blaise Zabini, comme ..."

Même s'il était au mariage de son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sa femme du coin de l'œil. Il lui prit la main et la caressa. Il sentit ses deux bagues en diamant sous ses doigts. L'une était une bague de fiançailles et la seconde était la bague que des générations de femmes Malfoy avaient portée. Sa mère l'avait transmise à Hermione le jour de leur fuite, il y a quatre ans.

Quel scandale cela avait été. Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger s'enfuyant ensemble? Cela avait fait parler.

Personne ne pouvait y croire. Ça ne pouvait être vrai. Hermione Granger laissant Ron Weasley devant l'autel pour s'enfuir cinq mois plus tard avec Drago Malefoy.

Certes, ce n'était pas vraiment une fuite. Les deux parents de la mariée et du marié avaient été là et trois de leurs amis les plus proches également. Bien sûr, Harry, Ginny, et même étonnamment Ron Weasley étaient venus. Puis Blaise, Théo, et Goyle avaient été présents pour Drago.

"Vous pouvez maintenant embrasser la mariée".

Drago sourit et il se pencha pour embrasser son épouse. "Je vous aime Mrs Malefoy."

"Et je vous aime aussi Mr Malefoy."

* * *

><p><em>12 ans plus tard<em>

"Papa, maman venez, nous allons être en retard!" s'écria Serena Malfoy en se hâtant vers le quai 9 3/4.

Drago traversa la barrière à la suite de sa fille aînée. Ce qu'il vit devant devant lui, le fit s'arrêter dans son élan.

Hermione et Scorpius traversèrent également la barrière et faillirent le percuter.

"Bouge, amour." Dit Hermione. "Tu bouches le passage."

Drago se retourna vers elle. Son visage était rouge. "Pourquoi, pour l'amour du ciel, notre fille embrasse Tommy Weasley?"

Hermione regarda. Face à son mari, leur fille était en effet bel et bien en train embrasser Tommy.

"Oh! Je pensais qu'ils l'auraient mieux caché."

"Oh beurk". déclara Scorpius en les regardant. "Pourquoi a-t-il sa main posée sur les fesses de Serena ?"

"Quoi ?" Drago se retourna. "THOMAS Weasley, ôte tes sales pattes de ma fille immédiatement!"

Ses cris avaient non seulement fait sursauter les adolescents, mais ils avaient aussi réveillé l'enfant de cinq ans qui dormait dans ses bras.

"Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, je vais prendre soin de ton père."

Hermione embrassa le front de sa fille.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est si choqué. Il avait trois copines quand il avait mon âge. Trois en même temps. Il devrait être heureux que je ne suive pas ses traces." dit Serena à voix haute, s'assurant que son père l'entendait.

Drago grogna. "Tu n'y penses même pas jeune fille."

Harry et Ginny Potter ne purent s'empêcher de rire quand ils dirent également au revoir à leur fils.

Blaise Zabini ricana et Luna sourit.

* * *

><p>Il était tard dans la soirée et Drago était allongé sur le lit quand sa femme surgit de la salle de bain. Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand il vit qu'elle portait la même tenue que lors de cette nuit fatidique. Le voile de mariée, la chemise oxford et une jupe crayon noir.<p>

"Nous avons la maison pour nous. Serena et Scopius sont à Poudlard et Grâce est avec mes parents en ce moment. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter?" fit Hermione nonchalamment en avançant vers son mari.

Drago humidifia ses lèvres sèches quand elle grimpa sur lit et s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'elle sois littéralement assise sur lui.

"Qu'en dites-vous Mr Malefoy?" demanda Hermione en promenant le doigt sur la peau nue de Drago.

"Je dis oui, un putain de oui." répondit Drago en prenant plaisir à déchirer une fois de plus la chemise blanche.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

Et voilà !

L'histoire s'est terminée sur un joli happy end un peu mièvre mais personnellement j'ai trouvé ça mignon et j'espère que vous aussi. Faites-moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

Ça me fait bizarre d'achever ma première traduction et de la mettre en statut _complète_, quand même. Mais je suis heureuse d'en être arrivée au bout.

Pour ma prochaine traduction j'aimerais bien m'attaquer à une histoire plus longue, qu'en dites-vous ?

Ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué qu'un three-shot mais je me sens d'attaque ! Je pense traduire soit une fic du genre "aventure" ou un truc vraiment drôle. Si vous lisez en anglais et que vous avez une histoire à me recommander vous pouvez le faire en message privé ou en reviews, j'étudierai toutes les propositions.

A bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction j'espère.

A-translator


End file.
